Bajo el sol o la lluvia, yo siempre creeré en ti
by Taikobou
Summary: Una primera cita improvisada puede ser sinónimo de nerviosismo e inexperiencia. Lo único que debes de recordar para tener éxito es que la sonrisa de tu ser amado es lo más importante. #DinamicaFanfic230818 Amourshipping


-¡Y el ganador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!- Una victoria aplastante del originario de aquel pueblo del sur de la región de Kanto. Pikachu corría a los brazos de su entrenador el cual estaba agradecido por el magnífico esfuerzo de su amigo. Esos eran los días del joven azabache en su región natal últimamente. A pesar de ser un trotamundos natural, tuvo que tomar una decisión de sentar cabeza al menos unos años en su región natal. ¿Cuál fue el motivo? Quería experimentar el otro lado de la moneda de las batallas pokemon, quería sentir que era ser la persona retada y que todos aspiraban a vencer. No todo lo que se hace es una pérdida de tiempo en el camino de tus sueños, esa era su filosofía. Ser un líder de gimnasio era un trámite demasiado complicado por lo tanto el recordar la oferta que Scott le brindo hace años le brindaría esa oportunidad que buscaba. Hoy con 20 años recién cumplidos, seguía con su sueño de ser el mejor maestro pokemon.

Al despedirse del retador e indicarle que debía de entrenar mucho más para conseguir derrotarlo se dirigió donde estaba su amigo de toda la vida el cual era el antiguo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-¿Otra batalla fácil amigo?- Ash gruñía mientras frotaba su cabello en símbolo de frustración.

-Hoy casi logra derrotar a Pikachu, pero le falta más colmillo al chico.-

-Yo diría más bien que la culpa es tuya porque no sabes contenerte.- Ambos empezaron a reír bastante.

Los dos jóvenes debatían sobre los resultados recientes del joven cerebro de la batalla, desde que Scott monto su fábrica de la batalla en un lugar oculto de la región, los retadores que habían llegado no podían superar su prueba. Han sido ya un año desde que empezó a ejercer su función luego de tantos años de ser el retador.

-¿Piensas que te equivocaste?- El moreno trataba de sacar la honestidad de su amigo mientras este suspiraba.

-No, no lo creo. Sé que voy a aprender algo de esta experiencia. ¡Estoy seguro!-

-Yo también lo creo, solamente hay que tener paciencia.-

Ambos decidieron partir hacia Pueblo Paleta al departamento que ambos compartían para poder descansar y pensar un poco. Al llegar a su hogar, Ash tuvo que atender una llamada telefónica cuando su Pokenav empezó a sonar, era el empresario de batallas pokemon. Ambos empezaron a discutir un poco acerca de un futuro retador el cual Scott llevaba analizando desde hace ya un tiempo, pero tenía un inconveniente, esa persona parecía no estar interesada a pesar de ser un entrenador sumamente fuerte. El orgullo del empresario estaba en juego, pero para ello necesitaría algunos días y por ende los cerebros de la batalla tendrían algunos días de descanso. El azabache suspiraba ya que no era eso lo que esperaba pero debía de acatar órdenes. "Usa ese tiempo para analizarte Ash, créeme que la vida te puede dar sorpresas cuando menos te lo esperas." Con ese consejo final, el azabache suspiraba resignado. ¿Analizarse? De hecho debía de considerar su camino futuro ahora más que nunca.

-¿Qué te dijo Scott?- El moreno inquiría mientras tomaba un vaso de agua que se había servido del refrigerador de Ash.

-Scott quiere que me tome unos días libres, es debido porque desea traer un retador sumamente fuerte. Aunque si te soy sincero eso dijo las últimas tres veces.-

-Tómalo como una oportunidad Ash. ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana a Ciudad Azulona?-

-¿Ciudad Azulona? ¿Por qué quieres ir hacia ahí?-

-Tengo que comprar algo para mis hermanos menores…- El moreno nervioso explicaba la situación y ante ello Ash simplemente sonreía pícaro debido a las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo.

-¿Es por eso en realidad?-

-¡De acuerdo me atrapaste! Mátame por ser un hombre viril en búsqueda de la felicidad.- El azabache reía ante lo clásico en el comportamiento de Brock, ya que habían tomado ese tema de conversación, el moreno tenia alta curiosidad en la vida amorosa de su amigo.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Algún dulce tiene que haber captado tu atención.- Ash siempre ha puesto de excusa la búsqueda de su sueño como un impedimento para tener una relación sentimental, este volvía a negar.

-Tú sabes bien mi respuesta Brock.- Lo que no sabía su amigo es que de hecho, solo había una persona este mundo que había captado su atención…..ya hace mucho de eso.

-¡De todos modos acompáñame! ¿Qué tal si tenemos suerte?- El joven simplemente suspiraba ante la insistencia de su amigo y asentía. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor encontraba su respuesta como Scott le menciono.

====Al día siguiente====

Ambos jóvenes recorrían las calles de la gran ciudad del comercio de la región Kanto. Era un día ajetreado al parecer ya que había bastantes personas en la zona, el hecho de ser fin de semana era un ingrediente extra para la aglomeración de gente.

-Vaya que hay gente el día de hoy.- Ash observaba el centro comercial de la ciudad el cual estaba abarrotado de gente.

-Ni que lo digas….a lo mejor fue una mala idea.- El moreno se disculpaba ya que de alguna manera su amigo necesitaba algo de paz para reflexionar.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos tenemos que comprar algunas cosas así que andando.- Con esa resolución, ambos se adentraban a la jungla de personas para simplemente hacer sus comprar y regresar a casa.

En el camino hacia la tienda de recuerdos, pudieron ver como la fila de personas se extendía al parecer para presenciar un evento. ¿Qué podía ser tan popular? No le prestó mucha atención y siguió con rumbo a terminar ese viaje que al parecer no contenía nada de lo que buscaba. Al estar en la baranda del segundo piso del centro comercial, podían escuchar a la gente emocionada.

-¿Qué será lo que la gente celebra?-

-No lo sé, a lo mejor es algún tipo de exhibición. ¡Ahí está la tienda! ¡Vamos Brock!- Ambos chicos empezaron a correr alejándose poco a poco del lugar.

Lo que ambos no se percataron, es que en la plaza principal del centro comercial, una tarima se había puesto para promocionar lo que era una actividad de la lejana región de Kalos. Luego de varias discusiones con las autoridades de la región Kanto, al final se consiguió el permiso para poder darle fama a ese concurso que era tan popular en la tierra donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Atrás de bambalinas de la tarima, la joven encargada de hacer que todo saliera perfecto se le empezaba a salir el corazón.

Ella decidió ver cuánto publico había acudido, para su alegría, bastante gente había sido atraída por la publicidad. Cuando ella volteo a ver al segundo piso, ella observó a un joven que desde hace tiempo solo con su mero recuerdo le robaba la respiración y el alma. No importaba si habían bastantes personas a su alrededor, reconocerlo era fácil para ella. Verlo ahí la hizo sentir nerviosa pero su sorpresa fue al ver que se había ido de ahí. ¿Es que acaso no sabía? ¿Se había olvidado de ella?

-¿Serena?- Una voz familiar la hizo reaccionar, una de sus mejores amigas, la acompaño ya que ella deseaba conocer Kanto.

-¡Bonnie! ¡Me asustaste!- La hermana del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose la observaba toda nerviosa, algo que ella no experimentaba desde su viaje juntas en Kalos… ¡Momento!

-¡Serena no me digas que!- La joven empezaba a sonrojarse mientras le asentía. Los chillidos de aquella niña pequeña ahora una adolescente, eran de felicidad pura. Ella sabía perfectamente que su viaje a Kanto fue para tener una oportunidad de reencontrarse con él.

-Pero…se fue…..-

-¡Como que se fue!-

-¡No lo sé! Estaba con un chico pero simplemente se fue….

-Tú conoces como es Ash de despistado. Si no es comida o una batalla pokemon puede ser bastante distraído.- Ella suspiraba al recordar cómo era, tenía que admitir que se sentía feliz de haberlo visto…pero ella quería mas….esto lo noto Bonnie y una idea salió del predicamento que Serena tenia.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! Yo hare que Ash venga hacia a ti. ¡Tú solo concéntrate en brindar el mayor espectáculo de tu vida!- Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, su esperanza renació de golpe, el carmesí de sus mejillas hacia incendio demostrando sus sentimientos más que evidentes.

-¡Claro!- Esa esperanza la lleno de determinación, ella iba a mostrarle lo tanto que había crecido como performer.

-¡Eso sí! ¡Cuando lo traiga le pides una cita!- Al escuchar esa proposición, la joven se tenso y sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas. ¿Una cita con Ash? ¿Luego de tanto tiempo de no verlo acaso aceptaría? No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante esa idea….que no le disgustaba para nada.

Bonnie salió corriendo de inmediato a buscar a Ash y a su amigo por todo el centro comercial. Según palabras de Serena, al parecer se dirigían a una tienda del segundo piso sin éxito. ¡Eso no la iba a derrotar! ¡Decidió buscar en el tercer piso! Nada tampoco. ¡No! ¡Debía de seguir aunque le tocara buscar en toda Kanto! Bonnie buscaba con ahincó al joven que era responsable de los sentimientos de su amiga, sin embargo debido a su emoción no pudo evitar chocar con alguien en medio de su búsqueda.

-¡Discúlpeme! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No fue mi intención chocar con usted!- La chica al levantarse inclinaba su cabeza muy avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, de hecho el centro comercial está muy lleno, no la culpo por el accidente.- En ese preciso instante, ellos dos escucharon como la multitud empezó a rugir de felicidad, el espectáculo de Serena había comenzado.

-Aun me pregunto que estarán celebrando ahí abajo…-

-¡Es un evento promocional de mi amiga!-

-¿Evento promocional? ¿De qué o qué?-

-Se trata del Tripokalon pokemon, una actividad muy popular en Kalos.- Bonnie respondía al hombre de ojos rasgados el cual llevaba su mano a su mentón como haciendo memoria sobre ello.

-Me parece haber escuchado de ello. ¡Lo tengo! Mi amigo de hecho me conto que tenía una amiga que era….como se llama….-

-¡Performer! ¡Mi amiga es una de ellas! ¡Es un espectáculo maravilloso! ¿Entonces su amigo viajo por Kalos?-

-En efecto. Bueno fue un placer saludarla a pesar del accidente….- Por algún motivo la chica sentía que algo andaba mal. Eran demasiadas coincidencias como para decir que no había algo en común sobre la persona que mencionaba ese joven. ¿Acaso?

-¡Brock! ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Ambos escuchar una voz familiar la cual se deslizaba entre el tumulto de gente, Bonnie al ver de quien se trataba sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-¡Ash! ¿¡Eres tú!?- El azabache reconoció a la joven que estaba con Brock, no podía confundirla a pesar de que había crecido con los años.

-¿Bonnie?- La chica corrió y se lanzo hacia el joven para abrazarlo muy feliz de verlo luego de hace años.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!-

-¿Qué haces aquí en Kanto?-

-¡Serena! ¡Serena va a!- Cuando el joven escucho el nombre de la chica que le robo su primera vez en muchas cosas, una sensación que parecía olvidad salió de su corazón.

-¿Serena?- Brock ahora era el curioso con la situación, ver esa reacción en su amigo no era normal. ¿Acaso era atracción al sexo opuesto?

-¡Serena está haciendo un performance! ¡Tienes que verla!- El joven al escuchar sobre ella….rápidamente asintió hacia Brock indicándole que debían de correr para verla.

Su prisa era evidente, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Verla de nuevo después de bastante tiempo le traía gratos recuerdos y una emoción indescriptible. Mientras él corría, Bonnie y Brock le seguían sin antes cuestionar todo lo que sucedía a la joven. Improvisadamente ella le contaba todo al chico incluso aquel evento en el aeropuerto de su ciudad natal.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Ash? ¿Acaso él?-

-¡Yo también estaría en tu posición si me lo contaran, pero yo lo vi!- El joven sonreía ante tal anécdota, sabía que su amigo algún le tocaría esa situación.

-La verdad, llegan en el mejor momento.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ash ha estado frustrado últimamente, verla le hará bien.- Bonnie también sabía que Serena ha estado atareada con todo el manejo del proyecto. Con eso una idea se le cruzaba a la mente.

-¿Qué te parece si unimos a ese par de tortolos?- El moreno observaba a la chica con una sonrisa de malicia la cual lo contagio.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo.- Ambos seguían corriendo mientras maquinaban su estrategia. Luego de unos minutos todos llegaron al segundo piso ya que la plaza principal ya no cabía ni un alma.

Serena estaba realizando un espectáculo hermoso lleno de luces, color y dulzura a todos los presentes. El azabache al verla quedo maravillado con todo lo que observaba, ella se había vuelto más hermosa con el paso de los años y su habilidad en el escenario era soberbia, ver como todos sonreían era prueba irrefutable de su habilidad. Llego un momento donde ambos cruzaron miradas, aunque fue corto ese instante para todos los demás, ellos sintieron como una eternidad al verse a los ojos los cuales anhelaban la presencia del otro. Esa pequeña conexión entre ambos fue suficiente para que el corazón de ambos clamara el nombre del otro en cada latido. Ella al tener la motivación de tener a su inspiración viéndola desde lo alto realizo su mejor carta de presentación creando su clásica flor de fuego y aire de hadas cosa que impresionaba a cada niña que asistió al evento inspirándolas a ser como la bella joven en el escenario.

Al terminar, la tormenta de aplausos y gritos no se hizo esperar, incluyendo al joven de pueblo Paleta que aplauda y apoyaba como en sus tiempos de antaño cuando viajaba con ella. ¿Viajar? ¿Acaso eso le hacía falta? Sus dudas volvían nuevamente sobre lo que hacía y al verla a ella especialmente hecha toda una performer lo hacía reflexionar.

Luego de una hora, el público se había marchado a hacer sus compras o a regresar a casa, el camino estaba libre ahora. Los tres jóvenes caminaban hacia la tarima donde Serena les esperaba toda nerviosa. La adrenalina de su espectáculo pokemon le había hecho olvidar que la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada le veía con atención y orgullo. Mientras caminaban, Brock decidió platicar con Ash un poco.

-¿Así que ella es tu amiga?- Ese tono que use Brock, el azabache reconoció a que quería llegar.

-Lo es Brock….-

-Los ojos del Dr. Corazón nadie los puede engañar galán….- Odiaba cuando Brock se ponía en faceta de Cupido, solamente con él lo hacía.

-No es eso…..es solo que…..- Bonnie escucha disimuladamente ante la estrategia de Brock, debía de admitir que era igual de experimentado que ella en las artes del amor.

-Aprovecha hoy que ella está aquí, esa es la respuesta que necesitas.-

-¿Eh?- El despistado azabache se confundía ante lo que insinuaba su amigo.

-Ofrécele una cita Ash….- Brock era insistente pero había una excelente razón la cual era el bienestar de su amigo.

-¿¡Una cita!? Con Serena….- Ya no era tan denso como antes, Bonnie agradecía a la intervención divina de cualquier deidad que eso había cambiado.

-Yo opino lo mismo Ash. Ella tuvo valor hace unos años de hacerte entender sus sentimientos. ¿No crees que es hora de que también tú hagas lo mismo?- Al ver las insistencias de sus dos amigos, el joven suspiro y cambio su rostro a uno de determinación (combinado con nerviosismo).

-Tienen razón los dos, lo hare.- La sonrisa de ambos al ver la respuesta positiva de su amigo los hacía ilusionarse.

Con cada paso que Ash daba para acercarse a la tarima, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente ante el reencuentro con esa joven muy especial en su vida. Ella bajo de las escaleras traseras de la tarima, ya vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que se remarcaba con la silueta de su cuerpo perfectamente, siempre con el accesorio invaluable el cual era aquel listón que la persona que ella mas admiraba le había regalado en agradecimiento. Ambos volvieron a cruzar su mirada y nuevamente se conectaban como tratando de desnudar el alma del otro.

-Ash…..- Ella con un tono suave pronunciaba la voz del amor de su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de no verlo? Tanto era que pudo notar de inmediato el cambio que había hecho su cuerpo. Un rostro más maduro, ahora era más alto que ella y por supuesto las delicias que su entrenamiento con sus pokemon habían hecho con su cuerpo. ¿Era su imaginación o hacia calor ahí?

-Serena…..- Ash también observaba como aquella inocente mirada también tenía un tono de madurez más pronunciado. Recordaba en ese instante la promesa de volverse más atractiva y simplemente debía de admitir que ella se había vuelto muy hermosa. Ver sus curvas femeninas lo hacía ponerse nervioso y experimentar algo que no pasaba desde su viaje junto a ella. ¿Quién había apagado el aire acondicionado?

La dulzura entre ambos se multiplicaba con cada segundo eterno donde ellos cruzaban sus miradas hasta que un quejido y un pequeño tosido

-¿Es que acaso no piensas presentar?- Ante el comentario del moreno, el chico rascaba su mejilla muy nervioso ante tal situación.

Las presentaciones se dieron y las pequeñas anécdotas de viajes empezaron compartiendo experiencias felizmente. Fugaces eran las miradas que tanto el azabache como la peli miel se otorgaba mientras platicaban las cuales como si se tratara de un libreto eran seguidas por una sonrisa que cautivaba al otro. Brock y Bonnie en cambio no tenían la suficiente paciencia como para seguir el juego de las sonrisitas.

-¿No tenias una proposición que hacer Ash?- El moreno lanzo la bomba junto un codazo en el torso de Ash. ¿Una proposición? Serena al escuchar de ello, varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-También Serena tenía algo que decirte Ash….- Bonnie también se encargaba de presionar a la kalosiana la cual se sonrojaba al ver los ojos del joven que estaban fijos sobre su persona. ¿Es que acaso ambos no se enseñaron a tener valor durante su viaje? Ambos suspiraron fuerte y exhalaron…..sin medir las consecuencias de lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿¡Quieres tener una cita conmigo!?- Ambos se pronunciaron al mismo tiempo ante la gracias de los cómplices.

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría mucho!- Ambos seguían sincronizados hasta el punto de apartar la mirada debido a su bochornosa proposición. Tanto Brock y Bonnie reían sin disimular al verlos a ambos como un par de niños recién experimentando lo que era el amor.

-Bueno Bonnie, que tal si dejamos a los dos suertudos a solas.-

-¿Eh?- Ash estaba ahora más nervioso. ¡Lo estaba abandonando!

-Tienes razón, hacemos mal cuarteto.-

-¿Eh?- Ahora era Serena la que se hundía en un mar de nervios.

-¡Suerte a ambos en su cita!-

-¡Nos veremos en el centro pokemon Serena!- Y así, despidiéndose audazmente ambos dejaban que sus mejores amigos tuviesen un momento de soledad entre ellos.

Ambos habían quedado en soledad, solo ellos dos y parecía que nadie más en el mundo existía mas allá de la presencia de quien tenían frente suyo.

-Tiempo sin verte Serena….- El azabache rascaba su cabeza mientras observaba algo apenado a la chica por todo lo que sus amigos habían ocasionado.

-Al menos esta vez si me reconociste…- Ambos empezaron a reír al recordar lo despistado que era Ash en aquellos tiempos. Ellos volvieron a enlazar sus miradas, ella se perdía en el color de sus ojos mientras el carmesí de sus mejillas aumentaba al tenerlo tan cerca…..ella quería quitar sus dudas sobre si lo que vivía era real o no.

-¿De veras quieres tener una cita conmigo? Sé que Bonnie puede ser un poco insistente en este tipo de cosas y yo…- Ella ocultaba su mirada mientras miraba al suelo completamente apenada de tener que pronunciar esa oración. Al verla, Ash sonreía alegremente y se acercaba a ella, le inspiraba verla así a tomar su mano y a sonreírle a pesar de que su propio corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

-Claro que si Serena. Brock puede ser un caso también, pero ambos son nuestros amigos. ¿Imagino que tienes hambre después de la presentación?- Ella asentía tímidamente mientras ella apretaba la mano de Ash correspondiendo también a su deseo de estar juntos.

Ella caminaba a su lado luego de tanto tiempo ahora en su región natal, eso la hacía feliz a un extremo que ni en sus sueños se imaginaba estar así. Cuando le dieron la propuesta de participar en esta promoción internacional no dudo ni un minuto cuando le brindaron la región Kanto. Sabía que haría escala en Pueblo Paleta pero ella no estaba lista para verlo tan pronto, literalmente flotaba mientras era guiada por la mano de su amado que no se había despegado desde que la tomo.

En el caso de Ash, todo su estrés se había esfumado repentinamente al simple tacto de la piel de Serena. El calor de su mano le entregaba paz y ternura más aun al verla con nervios con toda la repentina sucesión de eventos. No es que él no lo estuviese, pero el hecho de tenerla cerca de nuevo calmaba su espíritu, tal como en aquellos tiempos en Kalos. Ambos permanecían en un silencio cómodo para ambos, ellos no necesitaban palabras para mostrar su alegría de haberse encontrado de nuevo.

Ash en ese momento observo un café donde podrían comer algo y platicar a gusto, al presentarle la idea a Serena ella sonreía feliz aceptando la propuesta….aun con sus manos entrelazadas. Al llegar a la mesa, ambos pidieron algo de comer y para sorpresa de la peli miel, el joven solo pedio algo liviano para comer.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Ash?- Ella volvía a bromear, cosa que él capto haciéndole reír.

-Aunque no lo creas, también tengo un límite. Comí antes con Brock en Pueblo Paleta y también en el centro comercial.- Conociendo a Ash, ella se imaginaba las porciones que él tomaba y no le extrañaba que estuviese algo lleno.

Ambos empezaron a conversar de diversas cosas en su vida mientras estuvieron separados. Ella se sorprendía al conocer que Ash había estado durante tanto tiempo en un solo lugar conociéndolo que tan aventurero es su espíritu. Ella se quedaba observándolo mientras contaba sus anécdotas en su viaje posterior a Kalos haciéndola reír con cada ocurrencia.

Él en cambio se enorgullecía con cada paso que Serena dio para cumplir su sueño lo cual logro hacer hace un par de años. Se lamentaba no haber sido capaz de ir a verla pero en esos momentos ella le comento que se entero que él había hecho otro viaje a otra tierra lejana, ella no quería interrumpirlo en su camino hacia sus sueños….ese sueño que seguía buscando.

Ambos no pudieron seguir conversando ya que la camarera los interrumpió con su pedido. Los dos la observaron algo extrañados con algo extra que traía en su bandeja la cual era un tipo de bebida la cual traía dos pajillas en forma de corazón.

-Disculpe….nosotros no ordenamos esto…- Ash era el primero en cuestionar la posible equivocación cosa que la mesera se negó.

-Nuestro jefe es el dueño también del café, cuando ve a una pareja de enamorados siempre manda la especialidad de la casa lo cual es un jugo de bayas dulces. Podríamos decir que es un ferviente creyente del amor verdadero.- Esas palabras avergonzaron a la pareja la cual veía desde la ventana de la cocina al dueño que les brindaba un pulgar arriba. Ambos volvieron a conectar miradas y sonrieron ante tal cosa y decidieron compartir el buen gesto al beber ambos al mismo tiempo…..tomándose la mano nuevamente.

Las cosas se daban de manera tan natural que parecía que ellos salían desde hace tiempo, al menos cualquier que les viera podría pensar en ello. Luego de su estadía en el café, ellos decidieron caminar por el parque central de la ciudad donde varias familias disfrutaban del hermoso día en la región. Ash al ver un puesto de helados invito a la chica a uno la cual con mucho gusto aceptaba. Ellos al hacer fila escuchaban a varias personas conversar entre sí. ¿El tema de su conversación? Ellos.

" _¿Viste a esa chica? Wow….suertudo ese tipo….."_

 _"_ _Ese chico es muy guapo…..es una lástima que ella lo tenga prisionero."_

Volvían a sonrojarse y volvían a conectar miradas, ellos reían nuevamente con una mezcla de emociones comenzando desde los celos hasta la vergüenza.

Ellos al seguir su pequeña caminata notaron como un par de entrenadores novatos combatían entre sí, Serena imaginaba que eso emocionaría a Ash pero al ver un gesto de seriedad ella se preocupo. Era raro verlo así cuando por lo general su actitud jovial era lo que prevalecía. Sutilmente ella lo guio hacia una de las bancas para poder conversar sobre lo que lo sucedía, Ash pudo percibir sus intenciones pero aun así se dejo guiar por su mano.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Su tono de preocupación era real, a ella no le gustaba verle triste.

-Siempre tienes esa capacidad de ver si estoy bien o mal…..-

-Solo cuéntame Ash…..- El joven empezó a suspirar y a ver hacia el cielo que se cubría lentamente de nubes grises.

-Últimamente me he sentido vacio con respecto a la ruta a mi sueño Serena. Aun quiero ser un maestro pokemon, pero siento que he entrado en un bache en mi carrera como entrenador.-

-¿Por qué sientes eso?- Ella recordaba cuando justamente vivió eso al momento de separarse en Kalos, comprendía su sentimiento.

-Decidí aceptar esa oferta porque quería vivir otro tipo de presión, otro tipo de batalla a las que comúnmente estoy acostumbrado. No ha sido lo que yo esperaba, he tratado de encontrar la emoción en ello pero cada vez siento que me hundo un poco más en la monotonía…..-

-Ash….-

-Es extraño, nunca pensé como todos esos líderes de gimnasio que enfrente podían vivir de este modo. Sé que mi función es similar, pero siento que estoy estancado Serena.-

Le disgustaba verlo desanimado, quería ayudarlo tal como hizo con ella desde el primer instante que lo conoció. Iba a pronunciarse cuando de repente la lluvia empezó a caer. Toda la gente empezó a correr buscando resguardarse de las gotas de agua que caían poco a poco más fuerte. Ash estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que la mano de Serena lo detuvo, ella lo quedo viendo determinada a no ser interrumpida ni por la misma naturaleza. Tomo fuertemente la mano del joven que ella amaba y lo llevo hacia un árbol cercano donde podrían resguardarse de la lluvia.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados ya que la protección del árbol no era suficiente pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella se acerco al cuerpo de su amado para mantener calor y vaya que lo lograba porque el joven estaba sumamente nervioso por la actitud que ella mostraba.

-Recuerdo que tú alguna vez me mostraste un camino a un sueño inexistente. Muchas veces sentí que caminaba sin rumbo ni dirección. Comprendo tu sentir, mí día a día era una monotonía. En esa época, estaba molesta con la vida, con mi madre….hasta con los Rhyhorn que ella tenía en casa. Sentía que no hacía nada importante y que posiblemente así seria mi futuro….tan gris como esas nubes que lloran en este momento.- Ella confesaba algo que le costaba admitir, era la única manera en que ella podía llegar al espíritu de su amado.

-Serena….-

-Todo cambio cuando llegaste tú a mi vida Ash. Por primera vez vi luz en mi camino y pude dar mis primeros pasos hacia mi meta….-

-Tu hubieses podido hacerlo sola Serena…..-

-Eso es lo que siempre te agradecí Ash, siempre creíste en mi no importaba la circunstancia o mi situación. En aquellos días que llore amargamente al sentir la derrota, en aquellos días de depresión que compartimos….siempre estuviste ahí para mí. No importaba si llovía o el sol salía en todo su esplendor, tú estabas ahí brindándome tu apoyo incondicional. ¿Recuerdas lo que una vez me dijiste? Nada de lo que hacemos es en vano, siempre es un paso hacia adelante que el que damos al afrontar nuevos retos y desafíos. Tú intentaste algo nuevo y a pesar de que ha sido difícil lo has hecho de maravilla, nadie tiene que decírmelo o contarme nada para comprobarlo.- El azabache no podía hacer más que permanecer estupefacto ante tales palabras. ¿Ella pensaba todo eso de él?

-¡Es por eso que no debes de rendirte Ash! ¡No lo estás haciendo mal! ¡Todo lo contrario! Aun sigues inspirándome a seguir con mis objetivos…..eres la persona que más he admirado en este mundo por tu convicción y valor. Yo….Yo….- Ella no pudo seguir porque esta vez Ash se había adelantado y había tomado algo que ella le arrebato hace muchos años, ese beso que le brindo lleno de amor y agradecimiento, ahora él debía de reclamarlo.

Al separarse, ellos se volvieron a cruzar miradas, a entrelazas sus dedos y a unir sus corazones bajo las gotas de lluvia que arrullaban esos sentimientos que florecían sin siquiera tener la luz del sol sobre ellos.

-Gracias, me hiciste recordar bastantes cosas….tal como la ultima vez….- ¿Ultima vez? ¿Cuándo fue esa última vez? Ella se encontraba confundida ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo así. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Ash la abrazaba y la aferraba a su cuerpo mientras las gotas seguían cayendo del cielo. Serena solo pudo caer presa ante el calor que le brindaba y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de la compañía de aquel chico que la salvo bastantes veces.

====Unas horas después====

Bonnie esperaba impacientemente a Serena ya que quería conocer todos los detalles de su cita improvisada con Ash. Ella observaba desde la ventana de su habitación preocupada también porque la lluvia pudo haber arruinado su día con Ash. Ella de repente vio a dos siluetas aproximarse y su alegría fue máxima al ver que eran sus dos amigos los cuales seguían entrelazando sus manos. Ambos venían sucios, empapados, con su cabello mojado….pero con una sonrisa la cual no podía ser borrada con nada.

Al terminar de escoltarla, ella no quería soltar su mano cosa que él también sentía que no debía.

-¿De veras tiene que terminar?- Ella se pronunciaba con sinceridad, su día había sido estupendo de principio a fin y no quería que terminara.

-¿Por qué te entristeces?- ¿Eh? Ella estaba extrañada con su pregunta, era obvia la respuesta.

-¿No puedes salir conmigo mañana acaso?- ¡Eh! ¿Ash Ketchum le estaba proponiendo otra cita?

-¡Claro! ¡Claro que puedo!- Él sonreía al ver que ella aceptaba pasar de nuevo un momento junto a Ash. Ella le dio su número de Pokenav al instante para poder planear todo con mejor tiempo.

-Bueno debo de irme….nos vemos maña….- No pudo seguir porque la chica volvió a reclamar lo que ella sentía que era suyo que era otro beso de la boca de ese joven que la volvía loca.

-Es una promesa Ash….- Ellos soltaron sus manos al prometer con un beso volverse a ver, el azabache volvía de nuevo a su pueblo natal con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie le podría quitar.

-Al parecer te fue bien con tu galán…- Bonnie no aguanto y salió a las afueras del centro pokemon a recibir a su amiga.

-No te lo imaginas Bonnie…ni te lo imaginas….- Ella llevo abrazada a su amiga hacia dentro lista para su interrogatorio.

====Pueblo Paleta====

El azabache volvía a Pueblo Paleta llegando al departamento que compartía con Brock. Al entrar, noto como la cena la cual ya estaba hecha por el moreno.

-¿Al parecer Serena te dejo nuevo?- No era de extrañarse, el semblante del chico era completamente distinto al de la mañana.

-No te lo puedo negar…ella…definitivamente cambia muchas cosas en mi en poco tiempo.

-Eso me suena amor….-

-Y no escuchas mal….-

-¿Y yo pensé que era yo quien iba a probar suerte?-

-¿Cuántas veces te rechazaron esta vez amigo?-

-Las necesarias para seguir intentándolo.- Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas compartiendo un tiempo de hermandad. El Pokenav del nuevo cerebro de la batalla empezó a sonar y al parecer era Scott quien marcaba.

Volvieron a conversar acerca del nuevo reto que se avecinaba para todos los cerebros de la frontera pero a diferencia del día anterior, Ash sintió emoción y adrenalina al saber el nombre de quién era el nuevo retador. Al colgar, su sonrisa y emoción se hacían mucho más intensas a punto de aguantar la alegría.

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-¡Claro! ¡El nuevo reto será muy emocionante! ¡Ahora si lo sé!-

-¿Acaso conoces a ese nuevo retador?-

-Lo conozco, Scott me dijo que le costó convencerlo pero al mencionar mi nombre de inmediato acepto.-

-Veo entonces que tienes que prepararte.-

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque será dentro de una semana que va a comenzar.-

-¿Qué tan fuerte es?-

-Te puedo decir que es MEGA fuerte….- Esa emoción que Brock notaba en Ash le indicaba que esa persona era realmente un reto, uno que él ansiaba.

-Serviré la comida, por favor coloca la mesa.-

-¡Claro!- Su emoción estaba al límite, todo había cambiado de repente ese día. Ella tenía esa facultad de hacer un arcoíris después de sus tormentas, eso siempre le gusto de ella. Su Pokenav volvió a sonar, al ver qué pasaba observo que recibía un mensaje de esa persona culpable de tenerlo revigorizado.

 _"_ _Bajo el sol o la lluvia, yo siempre creeré en ti. ¡Nos vemos mañana Ash!"_

Ash sonreía, ya que gracias a su apoyo incondicional, podía volver a ver luz en el camino hacia su sueño.

/

 **Buenas! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con un One Shot nuevo! Esta es mas que todo una dinámica del grupo de Amourfiction (No se si llegue a tiempo para publicarla jajajajaja) Pero de todos modos tengo alegría de dejarla por acá. Espero les guste! Gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
